


Beneath the Potomac

by GrenadeFestival



Series: Marvel Poetry [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrenadeFestival/pseuds/GrenadeFestival
Summary: Another short poem about my sad murder son and my angry hipster son.





	

Snowflakes are burning holes in my skin,

Bare spots and patches to let the cold in,

The record is over, the needle is still,

Got nothing left to keep out the chill. 

 

I can’t see your face anymore in my head,

All’s left is the monster they made you instead,

The snowflakes leave bruises all over your skin,

They can’t light a match to the places you’ve been.

 

No fire can scorch me, no bullet can hit, 

Heart’s already blood-bare, mouth’s full of grit,

If we go together at the end of this line,

My hurt will be yours and your fate will be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't see the note at the end of my other poem: I've never published any of my fandom poems before, but since that is something you actually can do on here, I'm going to go for it and put up stuff I think is good (which probably won't be a lot since I'm really self conscious about my poetry), so if you like this, please leave a kudos or something so I don't feel like an idiot for posting these lol.


End file.
